fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Destined Battle of Demonic Legends
The air has stained the blood of an earlier fight as the demon with cold red hair and Chinese clothing sat upon a nearby fire eating a bit of meat from a boar, that he had killed for his meal. He sat upon an open fire upon a nice cold log, that looked to be laying there as his body having a bit of scaring slowly began to heal from his Earlier Contest and encounter with the World Eater himself. I sense him... Shin Iyō thought to himself as he made his way through the forest passage. The large canopies towered over Shin, their leaves slanting towards the ground. The wind rushed past Shin, causing his hair to be blown back in a fury. "High levels of energy over there..." he thought to himself, making his way over. His blue trenchcoat dragged a bit on the ground, his trusty katana at his side. As soon as he walked into a crater of sorts, Shin yelled out a name. "Tao Kung! I am here to study under you!" Tao Kung's hair flows in the wind as he rested his two hook swords next to him while finishing the rest of his meal before he replied to the male. "You wish to study under me? Who are you boy and why should I train you in the Way of the Demon fighting art?" he replied appearing in a much calmer mood than normal after having an intense fight, he seemed to be very relaxed as he stared at Shin Iyo as he pulls up a flask of rum in order to drink. Shin chuckled, before taking a step forward. Before his foot could make contact with the ground, he suddenly appeared behind Tao and began to speak. "Because I have asked nicely," Shin whispered, before suddenly appearing in front of Tao once again. "That and I am a demon as well," he added, transforming a portion of his arm into that of a Wendigo's, before reverting back to his normal form. "Will you allow for me to study under you?" Tao simply shook his head as he chuckled, "Do you have any kind of martial arts skill? Before learning this?" He remarked as his eyes didn't look him as he looked up at Shin implying that he can keep up as he then slowly raises to his feet still looking a bit unimpressed right now by the other male since he fought way tougher demons and have trained more intense students. "No, I haven't," Shin replied. "But trust me, I am unlike any other student you have had. You've never even met someone of my kind. My kind adapts relatively quickly. Teach me, and you will be glad you did so." he finished, taking a step forward. Shin knew that Tao was a combat expert and that he would be the best person to learn combat from, and is why he had searched for this demon. "So," Shin began. "Will you teach me?" Tao Kung simply plunges his hands in a stabbing motion with his fingers as then simply drives his fingers into Shin's shoulder using a high-speed motion to drive his fingers into the joint to dislocate the area between his right arm and his body to leave it completely disabled by simply as he was simply testing the reaction speed of Shin to start. Shin's body quickly contorts, taking upon an impossible structure to avoid the attack. Shin's body snapped back into a proper position, before instantly disappearing and appearing meters away from Tao Kung. "Sorry, Tao. If you're trying to harm me, you are going to have to try better than that. Otherwise, I take it as an offense." Kung slightly confused by this simply goes back to staring at him as he simply chuckled a bit. "I was testing your reaction time, to see if you're going to be like a some startled sheep but nope your speed is not bad so I'll help train you if you can handle it." He responds as he simply smirked at him as he then simply stared at the other male with a confident smile. Shin smiled in response to Kung's own smile. "I'm honored, Tao-sama," Shin said, cracking his knuckles. "So," he began. "When and where do we start?" Kung in a moment over at that clearing, the responses as he points out to the open field nearby his open camp fire as he then simply gets up leaving his equipment heading to that direction as he stood there as he stretches a bit before he then takes a more serious fighting style as his eyes begin to narrow as he waits for him to follow. Shin quickly appeared in front of Tao Kung, the boy beginning to grin. "Pardon me, I'm quite excited to fight you. I do have some knowledge of how you fight, how Demon Fist users fight, but I'd like to see it for myself if that is alright with you. Now, I shall start." Shin said, beginning to unsheath his Katana. He launched forward, bringing the sword down on Tao, before sheathing the blade, and jumping in the air. Once in the air, he lifted his palm, causing to launch forward at Tao's body. Tao Kung's eyes begin to grin wider as she then appeared to be amused by the swarm of spirits as she then simply takes an unarmed fighting stance as she waves her hand, as he simply makes a loud snapping noise, as suddenly a large explosive blast wave appeared underneath Shin, as he uses the powerful Bomb curse to break his concentration. As Shin was in the air, he created a beast to carry him away. "This is Belfast," Shin said, before appearing on the ground. "And he's gonna eat you!" Shin yelled as the beast launched itself forward. "Don't get Cocky! Exploding Spiral" Tao Kung replied as he waves his hands outwards as he then forms a powerful blast sphere around himself to shoot outwards as he then has flames igniting burning around pushing the very ghosts and beast itself as the flames take the shape of a massive spiral as he does an inward version which explodes like an explosive wave from DBZ to have the swarm of spirits disappear around him while burning the massive beast alive. Shin launched himself forward, before opening his mouth to release a stream of energy from his mouth at the demon known as Tao. As the beam launched itself forward, Shin once again created more and more spirits to exist and makes them begin to attack from all directions. Tao Kung not wasting any time, as he moves to evade the incoming beams using his pure speed as he goes into Eitherous Form as his body morphed into a monstrous metallic Chinese themed demon for the extra protection and striking power as he moves in close. as he leaps up above the beams using this form's greater speed to his advantage to outpace the spirit doing a mid-air roll before then forming both his hands as he does it in a falling motion before lunging both fists directly down towards his gut. "Moeru washi no Ken (燃えるワシの拳, Burning Eagle Fist)" Shin sensed the incoming strikes and created wings on his feet to vastly increase his speed and thereby easily avoid the incoming strikes. He flew back several meters, and once he landed, he began to grin. "Burning Eagle Fist, eh? Cool move, let me try." Shin said, quickly launching himself forward. Shin knew that it was almost night now and that he would either have to win or forfeit this match if he planned to make it back to the guildhall on time. "Moeuru Washi no Ken!" Shin yelled, performing the exact same move Tao had performed after only seeing it once. That attack is strong through facing someone with greater armor or defense it little more than an annoyance, In any other form you might have wounded me with that but not during my Eitherous Form." Tao Kung remarks as he was no fool using the superior defense of his Eitherous form from the layers of bio-metallic steel, which greatly reduces the effectiveness of the impact itself dispersed off his steel armor as a powerful shockwave was formed around it. As his large metallic hand formed a flat edge, before thrusting it forward towards his forehead while he was focused on the attack as a current of cursed energy flows through his hand making a powerful current to strength the hit as he moves to slam his face into the ground below. Hm." Shin muttered as he took a step forward. "This is quite the interesting martial art. No wonder it's so fun to use..." he finished as he jumped into the air, using his Wendigo Physiology to do so. As he was airborne, Shin's analytical mind began to process all possibilities. The most effective method would be to increase the gravity. he thought to himself, as he clasped his palms together. Immediately, an invisible platform had been created in the air, which would allow Shin to walk on the air. Now in this position, Shin began to increase the gravity in the area surrounding Tao Kung, enough which would pin him to the ground. As soon as the gravity had been increased, Shin launched forward. "Moeuru Washi no Ken!" he yelled, as he went to use this technique on Tao. "Man hahaha not bad but your type of power is unique... however.. your magic is weakening from the Magical Barrier Particles released from my earlier blast! Alright, let see how you handle the Yamanokami no Suiryoku (山の神の推力, Mountain God Thrust)." He remarked as his body felt the boosted weight around his body from the spell and armor was also adding to the weight. His rage and his focusing cursed power into his joints then forcibly dispells most of the weight around him as he then gets up showing great strain in doing so. His mouth while speaking also released a black mist along with those once from earlier as the same black mist begins to eat away and weaken the magical energy released by the Wendigo Magic as he naturally breathes it out like it was second nature within his Eitherous Mode. Then getting ready to move his hand then extends into a powerful open palm thrust as he controls the air currents by generating cursed energy to take a solid shape around his hand as he extends the reach of his palm strike as he then sends it forward directly to Shin. Shin grinned. "I don't need magic!" Shin roared as he used his Wendigo Physiology to increase the density within his arms to block the technique. Although it did hurt quite a bit, the more deadly impacts had been removed. "Powerful, yes you are. But I am no weakling." Shin muttered. "My Wendigo Physiology should kick in now. Should give me a...'recharge' of sorts. Now, take this!" Shin yelled, releasing many spirits at Tao. However, these spirits were infused with the energy of the Sealed Infinity, making them thousands of times more dangerous. "And let me try that!" he yelled once again. "Yamanokami no Suiryoku!" Tao Kung was knocked back by the shockwave admitted from the strike, as the force of impact sends him flying into the air briefly, however, he flipped himself over as he then slams his fist into the ground. His rage begins to admit through his body as even the Blue King felt an unsettling feeling as the demon begins to felt his armor breaking apart as muscles begin to shatter through it as his body begins to grow in size a bit. His body goes undergoes a metamorphosis as he begins to turn much more powerful to the point his Cursed Energy rivals that of an Archdemon with his body standing up he has his skin shift into a dark brown skin, glowing red-white and glowing, spiked up in almost a ponytail hair that is sticking up, fangs sharpen his teeth and claws. His clothing morphed into the shape of a torn black gi underneath the robes as this new form of him admits an ominous aura around him as he enters his Eitherous Titan Form. Shin grinned at the sight of such a transformation. "If you're going to transform," Shin began. "So will I!" Shin roared, as he began to shift, transforming into his true Wendigo Form. Instantly, magic rushed through him, giving him a boost in almost all of his statistics. "RAGH!" Shin yelled. He charged at Tao, moving at incomprehensible speeds. As soon as he was a few meters in front of the Titan, Shin seemingly exploded into a burst of creatures which began to claw at the Titan Tao. Almost instantly after the creatures made contact, Shin displaced his energy signature to a distant location, which would attract the attention of anyone. Then, appearing behind Tao, his energy location now displaced, Shin's hand's began to glow a violent red. I have a new move for the Demon Martial Arts, Shin thought to himself. Shin's glowing hands began to vibrate at high speeds. If the technique made contact, the nervous system within Tao would be switched around, making it almost impossible to move correctly. "Heni no Indenki!" "Fine, I'll use one of my techniques... the Akuma-shin no te (悪魔神の手, Hand of Demon God)..." Tao Kung remarks then let out a simple glare as he then felt the boost of aura streaming through his body as the pure rage and power begins to stream as the force of the bloodlust and rage from this and the earlier fight begins to fuel his explosive rage. As he focuses magical energy along with his body, he then focuses into a single punch it can either be used for a super-charged punch powerful enough to tear a massive hole in the ground itself. The raw force of the strike emanates outwards in a shock wave of energy that rises from the ground as a geyser formation around him, while it was powerful enough to shatter the large mountain area leaving a giant landslide as rocks begins to breaks apart around him while the force of the sudden gust of force sends Shin flying like a shockwave from a large missile. "BRAWGH!" the Wendigo roared in pain as it was blasted back into a mountain, shattering it. From the rubble, the Wendigo clawed its way out, releasing a roar that echoed throughout the lands. Unknowingly to Tao, the spirit-creatures had now exploded into smoke. The smoke would mask the Wendigo's movements as it suddenly appeared behind Tao, throwing a wheel of energy at Tao. Upon collision, it too would blast Tao into one of the many nearby mountains, and would most likely harm him. If not, Shin was prepared for what was to come. "GAH! RAGGHHH" He lets out a primal rage from both pain and enjoyment from the blasts impacts with Tao Kung's body as the smoke clears it reveals a monstrous sight of the true face of this demon. his hair turning a much longer as it grows to his shoulders as well as overgrows the ponytail and becoming a neon blue color. His eyes also change with the white in his eyes replaced by a demonic yellow-red as he becomes more akin to a traditional demon as his beaded necklace breaks apart revealing floating orbs around him as he gives this primal roar. As the large beast then plunges his fist forward using his curse to transfer the energy of the fist strike into an explosive fury directly at Shin as a powerful explosive blast of flames directly at him using the Explostive Thrust Fist. "RAGH!" Shin roared, releasing a series of sonic waves to hopefully cause Tao Kung to stagger. Without waiting for a result, Shin launched himself forward. Using his imagination, he created a group of large Humanoid Robotic figures to exist in the realm. Shin commanded the figures to release of a barrage of missiles while Shin maintained his speed as he would go to touch Tao, and by a result, use his Super-Speed Consumption spell. This form was more durable than the past one as Tao Kung stood there like a primitive monster as he then as he was seen to be blown to bits from explosive blasts was seen walking through it unharmed. As he then has his floating beads form around his hand as he generates a powerful demonic aura. "BURN! Ultimate Explosive Thrust Fist (究極の爆発スラスト拳 Kyūkyoku no bakuhatsu surasuto ken) He spoken as he then lunges his fist forward forming a powerful glowing fist as a massive demonic face of a beast floats as it flies directly at him with a single thrust of his fist a powerful gust of wind generates with into a gigantic ball of flames as it impacts into the ground it generates a large shockwave of an explosion on such a large scale it resemble that of a powerful nuclear detonation on the scale of the blast radius burning everything in range of his strongest Bomb Curse. Anger surged through the Wendigo as the blast came in contact with him. Fortunately, the Wendigo's skin had defensive capabilities far exceeding the limit of most demonic attacks, and thus all the attack truly did was essentially annoy Shin. Shin roared, allowing for sound waves to be thrust at the demon's way. As they travelled towards the demon known as Tao Kung, the Wendigo jumped into the air releasing hundreds of Wendigo Wheel's towards the demon known as Tao Kung.